Return of Danger
by Lifespassion
Summary: Lucy is a young girl just trying to get on with her life, but a group of vengful demon's has another idea. She was held hostage and raped those same demons, then saved by the Winchester boys. Now they are after her again. Mature content.
1. The Road So Far

**I promised that I would, and so here I finally am, re-writing and editing this story.**

Return of Danger

By: Lifespasion

Chapter One: The Road So Far

**_***_**

**_This story can stand on its own_**

**You do not need to read "Recovery" in order to read this story. I have set up a brief history and slight summary of part of "Recovery" here in this chapter, so that you don't have to go back and read anything else.**

**If you have read "Recovery" then here is the next piece of the story. A couple people asked me to continue so here it is.**

**_This story can stand on its own_**

_***_

_(Just like on T.V.)_

_The room was set up like a cross between a living room and a bedroom. It was a total mess. There was another table, some chars and mattresses and, in the far corner of the room, a girl with pin-strait blond streaked hair. Her arms were chained above her head which had fallen forward so that the hair fell obscuring her face from view. She was facing slightly away from Sam._

_Sam moved closer carefully. He had no idea whether this girl was possessed, a vampire or just a human. As he moved closer he realized the state she was in. Her jeans were torn around the hips and half open. There was blood on the floor and on her cloths, and there was another substance that Sam recognized but refused to name. He gagged._

_"Oh God," he breathed not able to tell is she was dead of alive, she wasn't moving at all. He put the gun away and went over to her. The second he put a hand on her shoulder she sprang to life. Her eyes flew open, they were human eyes, scared, blue human eyes._

_"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" she screamed kicking out at his face. Panic drove her to a frenzy. Who was this? This was someone new, new was frightening. The unknown was for more frightening then the known pain. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, she hadn't yet and she never would._

_-_

_"We're not here to hurt you," she was still crying and whimpering like a hurt animal, looking back and forth from Sam to Dean then back at Sam. "Hey," she flinched, tears streaming down her face, as he moved the hair away form her face. Every instinct in her body told her to fight to try and fight them. "We're going to get you out of here." said Sam "But your going to have to trust me," Sam looked at her and she looked back into his eyes, still scared "Can you trust me?"_

_-_

_She shook her head. She couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone._

_"Sam won't hurt you," said Dean seriously "He wouldn't hurt a fly." He might slay demons and shoot ghosts but he wouldn't hurt a fly._

_"I'm going to let you down, okay?" Sam stood up shot the lock._

_-_

_For a moment Sam thought the girl would try get up and run away. He reached a hand out to her. She looked at his hands, they were huge, he was huge! At least a foot taller then her. He could snap her like a twig. She took a moment and tried to walk her mind through thoughts. The others were gone. These two were here. They hadn't hurt her yet…She took his hand._

_Sam helped her up off the ground._

_-_

_They pulled into the parking lot. It was well past midnight and the place was quiet, no one lurking around, no one out for a smoke. Dean walked ahead and opened the door. Sam got out of the car carefully lifting the girl with him._

_"What's your name?" asked Sam sheepishly, feeling guilty for not asking earlier._

_"Lucy,"_

_"Lucy, that's a nice name"_

_He carried her into the room._

_-_

_"Lucy…" started Sam. He was very nearly as uncomfortable with the situation as she was. Lucy swallowed her cheeks crimson. She looked up at him with her big, dark blue Bambi eyes._

_"Please, just help me Sam. I'm trusting you."_

_***_Sam and Dean had helped her, Lucy. Like a thousand other people, they had helped her, but in saving her from a nest of demon's they discovered that there was more than one kind of monster in her life, so they saved her from her broken home as well.

**The non boyfriend girlfriend relationship between Sam and Lucy is important in understand why each person acts the way they do. Sam rescued Lucy and saved her life, in more ways than one. She was younger when they met(only 17)-she hero worships him. He just wants to protect her**

*******

Sam had been fighting his way through life.

He was having a hard year and so was Dean.

It was Dean's last year on earth.

That didn't make things simple.

Sam had fallen in love with Madison and lost her.

He was tired of looseing the people that he loved.

Now Dean was on the chopping block.

Life was anything but perfect, still when things got dark Sam liked to think of the light.

So he thought of Lucy.

She had lived through hell on earth.

and somehow...come out on top.

Sam only hoped he could be as strong as she had.

***

Time passed. Sam and Lucy went their separate ways. One or two e-mails had been sent over time, but after Sam and Dean's major run in with the law they dropped off the map, and completely out of Lucy's life.

Knowing what they hunted Lucy hoped and prayed that they would never get caught, or held. She knew that they spent their lives saving people, the last thing she wanted was for them to be locked up.

She was twenty now, living on her own and going to collage. She had made it in easily, while her senior year had been chaotic and she had, had to take grade twelve twice in order to straiten out her grades, she had managed to turn her life around. She hadn't talked with her family much. Her father was still in jail, and she hoped that he would be for a long time. Try as she might, she could not bring herself to fully forgive him for all the abuse he had dealt out to her.

Lucy was happy, for the most part. She was enjoying life more now that she had in a long, long while. She had friends and went to parties, though she never drank, smoked or did any drugs. She was content being the designated driver.

There was still one spot she had trouble with. She knew that the people who had used and raped her were not people at all. She knew that they were demon's but that didn't change what had happened. Try as she might, Lucy couldn't bring herself to get close to any guys. She didn't like being in a room alone with a guy and she didn't like them getting to close to her.

She hadn't fallen in love. Every time she thought of a guy, her mind always came back to Sam.

*******

**That's all for chapter one. Please, let me know what you think.**


	2. Demon Warning

**These documents seem so much longer when you see how many pages they are. When you upload they get so short.**

**Authors corner-for those of you who have read the previous version and are watching (though this number is not so large) this chapter actually takes you all the way to chapter three of the previous version. I never realized how incredibly short my chapters were in the first draft of this story. Oh well, they are longer now. And edited-spelling-it was bad.**

*******

Return of Danger

By: Lifespasion

Chapter Two: Demon Warning

***

_"This is the face that stones you cold. This is the moment that needs to breathe. These are the claws that scratch these wounds. This is the pain that never leaves...Some kind of monster. Some kind of monster. Some kind of monster. This monster lives"-**Some kind of Monster, Metallica**_

**_-_**

The demon was ferocious. It was not possessing anyone at the current moment and was...well seemed to be snarling in its great black cloud-like form at the brothers. Sam and Dean had been tracking this quirky creature for the last three weeks.

The demon was most quirky in the sense that it hadn't, as of yet and to the best of the knowledge of the boys hurt anyone. Every time it possessed a person that person happened to magically send a text to Sam and Dean the message was always the same 'she is not safe' by the time that the brothers had tracked down the messages the demon was no longer there.

But all the signs were there. The person would be confused and there would be sulphur in the house.

At first Sam had been convinced that this demon had been like Ruby. Trying to send them messages about people in danger. Dean on the other hand thought that it was a stupid theory since Dean didn't trust Ruby in the first place.

But this Demon, hovering and floating in front of the boys was definitely not here to send any messages or try and help someone in need.

"You hurt us once, we will have revenge. She is not safe, she will never be safe. She is ours." The demons voice was a crackled harsh yell that would be considered a whisper had it not been so outrageously loud.

"Who are you?" demanded Dean. The demon, smokey, shadow seemed almost to smile and then vanished through the wall. "Dammit," Dean grumbled "Something tells me that its not a friendly little Casper-demon. Sam"

"Alright, your right."

"Makes you wonder about other Demon's"

"Would you shut up about Ruby, she's saved your life already."

"That doesn't mean she didn't have some bigger motive."

"Whatever," Sam shook his head and picked up his shotgun. "What did it mean? 'She is not safe' how are we supposed to know, who is not safe. What demon we are dealing with? I mean seriously Dean how many demons have we hurt, hunted and exorcized in our long and dangerous careers"

"Too many" Dean walked out of the old house.

"So if its looking for revenge on us why not a direct attack why refrain from killing?"

"We don't know if it has killed it might be killing all over the place."

"Not the people we've found." pointed Sam getting into the impala.

"That doesn't men it hasn't hurt others."

Sam paused for a moment thinking.

"US" he repeated.

"Us," Dean looked at Sam. "More than one..." recognition dawned. "A group of demons...that narrows it down. Not by much." Dean revved the engine. "Okay, so when was the last time we dealt with a whole group of Demons and a girl?" asked Dean

"Lucy." Sam made the connection instantly. Fear wrenched Sam's stomach. He remembered what had happened last time Lucy had, had a run in with Demon's and it hadn't been pretty. "We've got to find her. Now."

***

Lucy was enjoying life. Currently she was involved with a harmless study session with a friend who lived on campus, named Jill. Jill was nice girl. She was brilliant and was more or less tutoring Lucy for their shared English class. (for which the professor was about as interesting as an empty shoe box and had the eerie habit of gnawing on his chalk-when not pressing on the board hard enough to break it and making the most shrill squeaking noises that chalk tends to make on chalkboards.)

They were both sitting in Lucy's room, on her bed, with books sprawled about across every horizontal surface. Lucy usually kept her room fairly clean. She was lucky enough to have her own room in residence. Jill however, was a walking tornado. Brilliant but messy.

"So do you like Kevin?" asked Jill. The question was sudden and unexpected.

Jill was of course referring to the extremely cute brunette that sat in front of them in the huge classroom. He was a nice guy, popular and athletic. He played for their schools basketball team, he was tall, but no Goliath.

"N...No" Answered Lucy. While she did think that Kevin was cute and nice she couldn't bear to look at him. There was this whole issue of him having brown hair and broad shoulders and dark eyes and reminding her with every glance of Sam.

She seriously missed him, Sam. It was stupid really, she had only known him for a couple days and she told herself that the only reason that she was so head over heals over Sam and all his wonderful wonderfulness was because he had saved her life and helped her start again.

"Really? because I think he likes you," said Jill putting down her pencil and sitting upright.

"You think so?" Lucy blushed in spite of herself. While she liked social interaction and hanging with friends her life and passed dictated the fact that she was somewhat more shy than that average campus girl.

"Yeah, you should try and get to know him see if you like,"

"I don't think so Jill" said Lucy cutting her friend off. She was seriously uninterested in getting into a relationship. It was two years, but she still wasn't over her past, she wondered if she ever would be.

"Alright" Jill put down the book she had been leafing through. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Lucy blushed even deeper trying not to look Jill in the face.

"The guy who's got you daydreaming in class and preventing you from seizing the hotties in class."

"Its no one." Lucy started to get up.

"Oh come on I won't tell." she grabbed Lucy and pulled her back down into the seat laughed.

Lucky shook her head.

"Well, his name is Sam."

"Goody a name," Jill sighed "What's he like Lucy, come on."

"Well, he's nice. Knight in shining armour nice. He's tall too, like six four."

"That's tall is he buff."

"Totally, and he's smart. He was going to Stanford on a full scholarship, but stuff happened and he had to drop out."

"Is he hot? I mean we've covered the hot bod part but does he have a nice face?"

Lucy wanted to laugh. As far as she was concerned Sam had the nicest face in the world.

"Yes. He has these big brown eyes, his hair is always falling in them. Its really cute."

"Wow, he sound like a lady killer."

"He's not, but I think his brother is."

"Well he sounds great."

"He is he is really wonderful.".

"So when is he coming down to visit?" asked Jill.

"He's not."

"What do you mean?" asked Jill confused "You said you really liked him and he seemed like he at least cared about you."

"Well I think he did care about me but it was probably more of a little sister slash pathetic little girl in need of rescuing care rather than a care-care. We haven't really been keeping in touch I don't even know his phone number."

"Why didn't you ask for it before he left."

"I didn't think of it, my life was kind of messed then and I wasn't exactly thinking about future love prospects."

"Oh, right."

Lucy sighed and then the strangest thing happened. Her dorm phone rang.

No one but Jill called her on her Dorm phone.

No one.

Her parents had disowned her which was actually a good thing and she had left behind a life of seclusion and repression. Her only real friend was currently studying in a university in Alaska, but that was a friend from the past...she was doing everything in her power to forget her past entirely.

Now if she could only forget Sam. That wasn't possible though and Lucy knew it.

Jill picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Lucy?" a deep male voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"No she's here beside me, hold on."Jill handed the phone to Lucy"Someone on the phone for you."

"I figured it is my phone after all. Who is it?" Lucy asked holding out her hand for the receiver.

Jill didn't hand it over, instead she put the phone to her ear again.

"Who is this?" she asked seriously.

"Jill!" squeaked Lucy turning red, her friend was somewhat demanding.

"Sam Winchester."

"Oh, hi Sam, we were just talking about you I"m Jill Lucy's friend."

Lucy grabbed the phone from Jill's hand before her friend could say anything more.

"Sam?!" she asked, here eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, its me. How are you?"

"I...I'm fine." she cleared her throat and blushed waving her hand for Jill, who was staring at her smiling, to look away so she could concentrate on the conversation with Sam. "How have you been?"

"Busy," said Sam his voice tight.

"Oh."

"Listen, Dean and I we're in the neighborhood and we kind of need to talk to you about something."

Lucy's heart started pounding in her chest she knew what Sam and Dean did for a living and she could tell by Sam's tone of voice that this was a business call.

"When?" she squeaked. All the colour must have drained out of her face because Jill was suddenly looking at her with very concerned eyes instead of mischievous ones.

"Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"You're dorm if that's not to much of an intrusion,"

"No, that's fine" She didn't bother asking how they knew where she lived. She knew that Sam and Dean had a habit of finding whoever they were looking for.

"I see you around two then"

"Okay,"

"Its good to hear you're voice again Lucy."

Lucy hesitated, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, its good to hear from you to Sam"

The phone clicked in her ear.

***

**That is all for chapter two. Please let me know what you think and all that Jazz.**


	3. See You Again

Return of Danger

By: Lifespasion

Chapter Three: See You Again

**in case anyone is wondering the time line of this story its set somewhere in limbo between episodes in season three (its a year in only 18 episodes...something has to happen in between right?). They haven't met any angels yet and Sammy is still interested in innocence and all things good(Which is how I love him). Please let me know what you think, reviews are love.**

**Authors corner-This chapter takes us all the way up to chapter six in the previous version...my chapters were really,really short. Hope you enjoy the longer versions. :)**

******

_"I can see you...shinin' in the sun, I see you walking real slow, smiling at everyone. I can tell you, my love will still be strong..."-**Boys of Summer, Ataris**_

**_-_**

"You can't wait to see her," said Dean as the two brothers filled up the impala at a roadside gas station.

"Yes, I am looking forward to see her, but I can wait...I just don't really want to" Sam took a bite of his breakfast, a breakfast sandwich. His stomach was in knots, rolling around like he was on a roller coaster. He wanted to see Lucy and yet, was afraid to see her at the same time. What if all he did was stir up bad memories. To make things worse Sam and Dean were not on a social call. The only reason why he was coming back into her life, for however brief a time, was for business and because she was in danger...at least she was possibly in danger.

"What's it like to be hero worshiped?" asked Dean jokingly. Dean, who was a lady killer–in the sense that they fell all over him–had never really had someone look up to him the way that Lucy looked to Sam. The closest thing was having a little brother who looked up to you.

"She doesn't hero worship me," protested Sam flatly.

"Because the whole excited to hear from you, and you saving her life...how did she describe you? Her white knight?" There was laughter in Dean's voice.

"We've saved a lot of people's lives," Retorted Sam. She_ had described him as her white knight._

"Not like her."

Sam shook his head and sighed. He knew what Dean meant. They had saved countless people's lives when they were in peril, but they had saved Lucy from a worse situation. One most would call, worse than death. And they had saved her from her family, from the supernatural world and from the painful reality of her life.

"I seriously hope that she's going to be okay."

"Sure, she'll be fine Sammy. She only has a pissed off Demon tracking her down." said Dean a little sarcastically. "Nothing new."

"Which is our fault...we let it get away the first time, which is why we have to go and save her."

"God Sam, You are like a freaking knight in shining armor. You're always trying to save the world." Dean shook inwardly. Wasn't that what his brother was trying to do now? For him? Dean had made his choice and he would make it again and again given the chance. He had bartered off his soul for Sam, now Sam was trying to be the hero for his older brother.

"In case you didn't realize. That's our job." Said Sam. He was shaken by what Dean had said. It was just an unhappy reminder that his big brother was going to hell. "Shall I quote you 'Dad wants us to pick up where he left off; hunting things, saving people.' Its what we do Dean, Save people"

"Leave dad out of this," warned Dean suddenly very defensive. As much as Dean wanted to be able to wake up tomorrow morning and find that the world was a normal place filled with happy people, he still revered his father memory. His Dad, had made the same sacrifice for Dean as Dean had made for Sam and every day Dean wished he could go back in time and stop John from making that choice.

"Whatever, can we go now?" asked Sam, tired of a conversation that was hedging far to close to sensitive and complicated subjects.

"Yeah," Dean slammed the hose back into the gas pump and went in to pay.

A room flashed before Sam's eyes. He winced in pain and blinked as he came back to reality.

_The room appeared again. He saw Lucy in...a dorm room. Everything was fairly organized. She was sitting on her bed with a pretty curly black haired girl. They were laughing and talking, and then the black haired girl stopped moving._

Dean poked Sam in the side. Sam opened his eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Sam groaned and shifted away form the window.

"I was sleeping?"

"Like a baby," Dean took a look at Sam "Why? What did you think you were doing?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw...It was probably just a dream" But it had seemed to real. Like he had, had the vision and then passed out. But all his previous visions had to do with the yellow eyed demon. Once they had stopped him, all Sam's visions had stopped as well. Why would they start up now?

"Where are we?" he asked stretching and rubbing his face.

"About fifteen minutes away from Lucy's dorm" answered Dean

"Seriously?" How long had be been asleep?

"Seriously"

***

Lucy opened the door and her stomach promptly fell to her feet. He was there, standing in front of her just as she remembered him.

"Sam its so good to see you again!" Lucy gave Sam a hug. She felt completely dwarfed next to him as she barely came up to his shoulder. She wanted to hold onto him forever and just stay in those safe arms, but she pulled back quickly enough that no one noticed her lingering.

"Its good to see you to Lucy," Sam smiled but there was a certain amount of a grimace to the smile, which put Lucy on edge right away.

"Hey Lucy," Came Dean's voice, he stood awkwardly in the door.

"Hi Dean," Lucy smiled and gave the other brother a brief hug. She was honestly thankful for Dean too. He had been there, he had been just as responsible for her salvation as Sam had been, but Dean exuded a high power sexual charge with every movement he made. He was like a stallion all harnessed power and natural, rugged beauty.

Sam however was safe. He reminded Lucy of a tree. Tall and solid, earthy and natural. Breathing life itself.

"Hellooooo!" Jill gave Dean a very appraising look.

Lucy shook her head. She should have known that Jill would react that was to Dean. Jill loved men in general and loved the bad-boy edge.

"This, is Jill." Said Lucy gesturing to her friend "She is a friend of mine and a study partner."

Sam swallowed. It defiantly wasn't just a coincidence that he had dreamt about a curly haired friend named Jill. It had been a vision, a premonition and that scared the hell out of him.

Lucy had intended to have Jill leave before the boys showed but her friend had been instant upon meeting the two Winchesters. She inwardly wondered if Jill and Dean would hook up before the end of their visit.

"Nice to meat you Dean," Jill extended her hand towards Dean and they shook hands.

"Dean, We got to talk," Sam said lowly, tilting his head and giving his brother 'the look'.

"Now?" asked Dean, not wanting to be torn away from the hot, obviously interested girl right in front of him.

"In the very near future."

"Is something wrong?" asked Lucy. She wrung her hands.

"If you guys need to talk, I can leave," offered Jill.

"That's really not necessary," said Dean smiling charismatically at her.

"Actually. I think Dean and I will just step out into the hall for a second. The boys moved out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Dude did you see her friend? So hot" Dean was still smiling. Sam frowened shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She's going to get possessed."

***

**There you have it, chapter three. I hope that you all liked it. There is more to come. Please, make my day, review.**


	4. Possesion

**Alright, I know it has been a while but here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

***

Return of Danger

By: Lifespasion

Chapter Four: Possesion

***

_"Dangerous, that girl is so dangerous, that girl is a bad girl. I've seen her type before."- **Dangerous, Akon**_

***

"Then what the hell are we doing out here leaving Lucy alone in there with her?"

"Shit."

A scream cut through the air.

Sam and Dean burst through the door. Lucy was on the floor by her bed, she was screaming. Her friend Jill's back was to the brothers as she towered over top of Lucy. Her fingers were curled inwards like talons, her arm raised ready to strike, then she turned to face the boys.

"You hurt us once,we will have revenge. she is not safe. Never safe. She is ours." The demons voice, that came out of Jills body, was a crackled harsh yell that would be considered a whisper had it not been so outrageously loud. Breathy and scary it sent chills down everyones spine.

"No!" Yelled Lucy. She stood. "Get out, get the hell away from me!" She shoved Jill forward. Sam grabbed hold of Jill's body. Jill shreaked her eyes black holes boring into Lucy.

Jill smacked Sam, knocking his head backwards, but he didn't let go.

Dean opened a vial of holy water he had, had hidden beneath his jacket and poured it onto Jill. She shrieked in pain and hit Sam again, harder this time, sending him tumbling backwards.

Jill held her steaming face in her hands.

Lucy picked up a lamp and, holding it like a baseball bat she, squeezed her eyes shut and, swung it at her friends head.

There was a loud crack and Jill fell to the floor. All three watched as a black cloud flew out of the fallen girls mouth and out of the room.

Lucy dropped to her knees by her friend and rolled her onto her back. She checked for a pulse. Dean knelt by the body and Sam got up and stood off to the side slightly. His shoulder hurt from landing poorly. Lucy let out a sigh.

"She's got a pulse." She was so relieved, when she had swung the lamp she had swung as hard and fast as she could, at her friend. When Jill fell Lucy had been so worried that she had killed her friend.

"Good, with the why you swung that thing you're lucky you didn't kill her," said Dean. Lucy looked down.

"I just...I."

"You reacted, its okay," said Sam.

"Listen," said Dean "I'll take her to the hospital. You stay here with Lucy, you've got your anti-possession pendant from bobby with you right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, gibe it to Lucy, you don't need it with the tatoo. I'll be back later. Something tells me that I'm going to have a lot of questions to answer, hospitals, I really hate hospitals"

"Then wouldn't it be better if I went along with you? She is my friend and she just met you," said Lucy.

"Probib..." started Sam.

"No, the last thing we want right now is you in a building full of lots of people that are near you and liable to get possessed. Your dorm seems relatively quiet so you're safer here." ~Way more quiet than a dorm should be~ thought Dean. If he had ever decided to go to school he would never have let his dorm be this quiet. Party, that's what he would have done.

"We'll wait here until you get back and then we should probably get to somewhere safer, more secluded so we can take this thing one-on-one and get it over with once and for all."

"Sounds good," Dean picked up Jill gently, bridal style. "take care, and don't let anyone in. You've got salt?"

"Yes," answered Sam and Lucy at the same time. Sam had brought his bag in with him so he had all the necessities with him. Including alot of salt.

"Good," Dean nodded goodbye to them both and then walked out. Sam closed the door behind him and pulled out a container of salt.

"What do we need salt for?" asked Lucy, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't like sending her Friend off tothe hospital without going with her, even though she trusted Dean with her life.

"The deal is demons can't cross salt so we stick an unbroken line of salt anywhere that It could get in."

"Okay."

They set to work and about and hour later and three double checks of the salt lines Sam and Lucy sat down to relax.

It was getting close to supper time.

"Are you hungry?" asked Lucy only seconds after sitting down to relax. Sam could tell that she just wanted to busy herself to keep her mind pre-occupied but he thought that it was probably best if she did...keep herself occupied. He knew her history. He knew what happened the last time she encountered Demons. Multiple Demons. She had been tied up and raped multiple times, not exactly a memory that you wanted to revisit. Sam shuddered at the memory of finding her there. He and Dean had raided a demon nest and then he saw her...

_The room was set up like a cross between a living room and a bedroom. It was a total mess. There was another table, some chars and mattresses and, in the far corner of the room, a girl with pin-strait blond streaked hair. Her arms were chained above her head which had fallen forward so that the hair fell obscuring her face from view. She was facing slightly away from Sam._

_Sam moved closer carefully. He had no idea whether this girl was possessed, a vampire or just a human. As he moved closer he realized the state she was in. Her jeans were torn around the hips and half open. There was blood on the floor and on her cloths, and there was another substance that Sam recognized but refused to name. He gagged._

_"Oh God," he breathed not able to tell is she was dead of alive, she wasn't moving at all. He put the gun away and went over to her. The second he put a hand on her shoulder she sprang to life. Her eyes flew open, they were human eyes, scared, blue human eyes._

_"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" she screamed kicking out at his face. Panic drove her to a frenzy. Who was this? This was someone new, new was frightening. The unknown was for more frightening then the known pain. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, she hadn't yet and she never would._

_Sam managed to dodge the flailing, sock less, feet which he noticed were badly bruised._

_"Hey its okay," He reached out to try and calm her._

_"DON'T touch me!" she cried out them more brokenly said "please, don't touch me, no.." she moaned, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want this she just wanted it to be over "No, no, no". Her head moved from side to side her body struggling against the chains to get away. Her hair stuck to her tear, and blood, stained face._

_Her shirt rose revealing severely bruised skin. Hand and nail prints were visible along her sides. Sam choked he did even want to know what the demons had done to her, with her. How many times they had...raped and used her._

_"Hey," he said again softly. She hesitated when she heard his voice, so calm. Then she started to cry again silently. One of them had done that. Calmed her down, told her that it was alright and that everything would be okay. Then he gave her something to drink, she had woken up on the dirty mattress to him inside her. ~Please God help me~ she prayed silently._

_Dean came charging into the room. He had heard the screams and thought that something was wrong, which it was. What he didn't know was that running into the room had only made the situation worse. The girl swung her head to the side to see who was there._

_"No, Not two of you, please no." she begged. She wanted to be sick. "Just kill me!"_

_Sam saw her frantic eyes. If Dean hadn't already, he would exorcise that son of a bitch out there and track down every other demon who had done this._

_She started sobbing "Please no," her eyes were pleading._

"Sam?" Lucy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, what?" he was jerked out of the memory, but he could still hear her voice echoing inside his head. 'Please no' over and over again.

"You seemed really spaced. Are you okay?" she was genuinely concerned for him.

How could she be worried about him? How could she even think of anyone else after what had a happened to her, after that grim reminder. Sam looked up at her and for once he didn't know what to say.

She sat down beside him on the bed and wrapped her delicate arms around him.

"Its okay Sam." She pulled back and smiled softly at him.

"How can you say that?" he finally asked. "How can you be so calm and not even worried about yourself after everything that you've been through?"

Lucy looked down at the carpet of her floor, her arms dropping to the sides. Sam hated causing her pain, he regretted saying anything.

"Lucy..." he started.

"Its okay Sam...Listen, I know that you feel bad...about what happened to me." she looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "But none of it was you're fault. None of it okay? You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You have saved me in so many ways." She looked into his big brown eyes and then closing her own she kissed him softly.

***

**That's all for now folks. I hope that you liked it, please show the love by posting a review.**

**Peace!**


	5. Give me Something

**Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter. I posted it once, but for some strange reason it did not save the latest draft so the whole chapter was not there. Hope you like it now...with everything there.**

**Return of Danger**

**By: Lifespasion**

**Chapter Five: Give me something**

**Warning- This chapter contains mature subject mater, so if you don't want to blush don't read it.-**

"_If you don't know, if you should go then...just breath, there's no where else tonight we should be, You want to make a memory, you want to steal a piece of time. You can singe the melody to me and I will write a couple lines." -**Make a memory, Bonjovi**_

Sam was shell shocked. A kiss had been the last thing that he was expecting. When she started talking about her past he had been prepared to play the role of comforter and consoler. Her hand was burning on his cheek. He was way to aware of her and the fact that they were both sitting on her bed.

"Lucy." Sam pulled back. He did not want anything that happened between them to ever be something that she would regret. She was so young and had been through so much. He remembered that when he had saved her she hadn't even been eighteen. She was older now but not by mutch. The stretch between them was more than years though, it was a mater of life experience. Lucy hadn't seen as much of the world or been out as much as Sam had. At the same time she had seen, face-to-face some of the darkness that Sam had to face every day. He wanted more than anything to protect her from that darkness. She was innocent and he wanted to protect her innocence. If he did anything with her, if he slept with her, he felt like it would ruin that innocence somehow.

"I'm sorry," she apologised and got up from her place beside him. "I really am not good at this stuff. I never really...you know, even before I left that house."

"It okay."

"I just wish I could be with you." The words were so honest. There was nothing more in that moment that Lucy wanted then to be with Sam. He was everything to her. Even if she had met him under different circumstances she was sure now that she would have fallen in love with him just the same. Lucy stopped mid-thought. She was in love with him.

Sam just looked at her.

"But the memories are too much," said Sam, sure that, that was why she had said what she said.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"You don't want to have any type of physical relationship because of the emotional repercussions."

"No."

"Then what?"

"I want to have you, I just know you don't think of me that way. It okay really," she continued on "I understand."

"Clearly you don't," said Sam standing up and moving across the room to her.

"Sam?" he was close her her, so close. She felt small and vulnerable, which was scary and yet extremely exhilarating at the same time, just because it was Sam.

"I am, increadibly physically atracted to you Lucy, but I don't want you to ever regret anything with me."

"I would never!" Lucy protested moving closer "I love you." The words were out before she could think.

Time seemed to stop in the room. Neither of them spoke they just looked at each other. Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth, not breaking Sam's gaze for a moment. He was shocked she could tell. She turned away.

"That makes it even more dangerous," Sam finally said after a moment. He put his hands gently on her shoulders , she didn't turn around. "If you love me, then you might get hurt...really hurt Lucy."

"I don't care!" she spun around to look at him. "I would rather love you and have you then go the rest of my life never knowing what it felt like to have you even for a moment."

"Lucy," Sam's voice was pained.

"Sam please, give me something good. Make me feel again. The only memories of touch I have are dark nightmares, make them go away. Let me replace them with you, the feel of your skin." She ran her hand down his arm to hold his hand "The taste of your lips." She leaned up and pressed another soft kiss on his lips. "The feel of you, in me."

His lips crashed down on hers. He had never heard a more beautiful and convincing speech in his life and, God help him, he wanted her.

Lucy opened her mouth and welcomed him. Whatever happened she was on board with it. She didn't care how fast or slow they took it she just wanted him tonight.

Sam picked her up. She was as light as he remembered. He took her over to the bed again and laid her down on top of the sheets. He kissed her again and tried to slow down his heart beat. Somehow hard and fast didn't seem right with her. Sam had always tried to make sure that whoever he was with had just as good of a time as he did, this time it was all about her. He wanted to make her feel as wonderful and as beautiful as he saw her in his minds-eye.

He pulled back just far enough to be able to maneuver around. He took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it slowly over her head. She didn't shy away as much as he had expected her to, instead she leaned forward and began undoing the front buttons of his shirt. He watched her intetly as she focused on the task in front of her her. When she was done with the front she pushed that shirt of his shoulders and reached for the hem of his shirt. Sam raised his hands over his head and let her remove the article of clothing. All the while his heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

He was gorgious. Lucy couldn't help but stair at his sculpted torso. His skin was a light tan, smooth and soft. There were scars there, from all the battles he had been in. Lucy reached a hand towards one of them and began tracing it. She looked up at Sam's face, he was stairing down at her. She looked back down and brought her lips to the scar in a feather light kiss. He had earned these scars, in battle saving people. Each one was beautiful to her.

Sam found his fingers tangling in her hair. She was so gentle it was almost painful to bear. He pulled her face upwards and kissed her then pressed her back down to the bed and held her arms above her head. Then he released her hands and traced one scar across her stomach. She had fewer scars than Sam but not by many. He pressed his lips to the scar.

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes. Her scars were not the same as his. She had not fought and earned them in battle. Her scars were a result of years of abuse and the time she had spent as a captive of the demons.

Sam felt the fine tremble go through her and knew the difference between passion and sorrow. He looked up at her and kissed away the tears from her face.

"You are beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "You are so very beautiful."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She poured everything she had into the kiss and left them moth breathless and wanting more.

Sam's hands went to the front of Lucy's Jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper than began sliding the jeans down her legs. He had forgotten how long and lean they were and he marvelled at them as he exposed their beauty. He wanted those legs wrapped around him, squeezing his sides tightly.

That's just what she did the second she was free of the denim. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her pelvis arched upwards to press against him. Sam let out a groan. He was hard and more than ready for her. He felt dizzy with it.

Lucy felt lust and fear mix together when she moved against him. She wanted this and she was determined not to show how scared she was of being with a guy.

Sam ran a hand up the length of Lucy's leg and up to her ass. He pulled her up closer and then ran his hand even higher up the back clasp of her bra. With an experienced flick of his wrist Sam undid the back .

Lucy help perfectly still as Sam uncovered her. He pressed another kiss to her lips and then kissed her throat, then lower.

Lucy trembled and moaned. It felt so good, her body was on fire for him. His lips kissed and caressed then his fingers found their way to her heat.

Everything froze for an instant in Lucy's mind. Images flashed before her eyes. Angry, painful memories. Lucy wanted to push his hand away but stoppped herself worried that if she pushed him away now she would never get this close to him again. So instead she brought his mouth back up to hers and tried to focus on just his lips, just his taste. She closed her eyes and forced herself to see only Sam, feel only Sam.

Sam noticed the difference in her the second he touched her intimately. He was ready to pull back, however hard it would be, at any time if she stopped him, but she wasn't stopping him. She was kissing him, kissing him as if she were trying to devour him whole. It was driving him mad. Sam pushed her higher and higher until she shattered in his hands.

Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth open as the orgasm ripped through her. She hadn't known that something could feel so good. She looked in Sam's eyes. She hadn't known that it could feel so right. Gathering her inner strength Lucy reachedup with her arms to hold Sam while she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Sam shifted off the the side slightly and reached for his jean's pocket. With a practiced hand he sheathed himself quickly and moved back to Lucy's body.

Sam pushed forward gently, slowly. Locking their bodies together he began to more. Lucy looked at his face. Only at his face. He knew that she was here with him. No pain, no memories clouded those deep blue depths of her eyes. He saw himself in her eyes and it nearly shattered him. He held on, he wanted this to be for her. He wanted her release.

Lucy hadn't thought that something that had been so horrible for her could suddenly be so wonderful, but it was it really was.

Looking into Sam's eyes she shattered.

He followed her down.

**That's all folks, hope that you liked it. Please let me know.**


	6. Not for Revenge

**Here is chapter six for your viewing pleasure. Hope you enjoy it. ****Peace!**

Return of Danger

By: Lifespasion

Chapter Six: Not for Revenge

...

__

"Well I'm not perfect, but I keep trying"** -Hedly**

Lucy was having the most pleasant of dreams when a loud knock at the door woke her. Sam jumped and reached for his gun on the night stand. Lucy's heart pounded in her chest and she remained frozen on the bed trying to make herself as small as humanly possible.

"Sam," came the yell from the other side.

"Its Dean," Sam let out a breath and tugged on his boxers. "Be there is a second." He glanced at Lucy. "You can go into the washroom if you want or we can make Dean wait outside until you've..." he looked at her and she felt his eyes trailing along the edge of her breast where the blanket stopped. "gotten dressed."

Lucy grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body, then she picked up her clothing and went to the washroom.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut behind Lucy Sam opened the door for Dean.

"What the hell took you so long. Do you have any idea how many people stopped to look at me. Conspicuous Sam, we are supposed to be conspicuous."

"Dean."

"What?"

"Dean," Sam gestured to the bathroom. Dean looked at the door for a minute and then looked at the bed.

"Shit!"

"Quiet."

"Sorry," Dean lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "You slept with her?"

"Yes."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I love her."

"Do you? Or do you just love playing her protector?"

Sam shoved his brother back, one more comment like that and he would punch Dean in the face.

"I'm serious Sam. You couldn't have picked at girl with more bagage to drag into our world."

"She's already been dragged into our world, bruttally I might add." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"All the more reason for us to leave her behind. It is so much safer when the badguys don't know that you know they are there."

"Is it really Dean?" Sam challenged.

"Yes," Dean shook his head. "You want to bring her with us."

"If she'll come with us. She might want to stay here."

"I wouldn't blame her."

"Dean, serisouly. Danger comes to her. Taking her with us may be dangerous but it is no more dangerous than leaving her behind."

"Not if we take care of the Demon who wants her."

"And then pack up and leave."

"Yes," said Dean "Then we leave her to a peaceful life of normalicy. Don't you think she deserves that?"

"Yes, she does. But you're forgetting one thing Dean."

"What?"

"There was more than one Demon at the warehouse."

"There were thirteen, lucky number huh?" asked Lucy stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed. Dean looked away and then back at her. "And each of them took thier turn."

"So you want revenge?" asked Dean "Trust us, if there is anyone who knows that nothing good comes of revenge it is us"

"Do I look like the type who gets blood thirsty looking for revenge Dean?" Lucy shook her head "Far from it." She stayed on her side of the room, not moving any closer to either of the brothers, which disconcerened Sam, who wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was okay. "I don;t want revenge." Lucy looked down at her feet and then back up "I want to make sure that no one else has to go through what I went through, unfourtunately the only way to ensure that happens is violence or making a deal as you two so openly suggested. I will not do the latter, therefore there is only one option."

"Lucy..." started Sam

"If you two care about me enough to save me then help give me the tools to save myself. If its all the same with you. I would like to join you two on a little road trip until this is over."

"You know my answer," said Sam. Dean looked at his brother angrily.

"Its too dangerous."

"Dean," protested Sam.

"No, I mean it. Its my car, I'm the oldest and I say no." Dean walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Lucy moved to follow.

"I would give him a minute to cool down."

"I need to take care of this now Sam."

Hesitating briefly Sam let her go. Lucy kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll be back in a minute," with that Lucy went outside. Dean was sitting on the hood of his car having a drink. He looked at Lucy and then took another swig. "Drowning your frustrations gives you nothing but a bad liver Dean."

"I'm not changing my mind Lucy."

"Yes you are, because I am going to tell you what I will do if you don't."

...

Sam was sitting on the bed waiting when Dean and Lucy walked back into the room.

"What happened?" asked Sam

"We talked," answered Dean a little sharply.

"I am going with you," Said Lucy.

"I'm going to crash in the car," Said Dean "I'll leave you two to whatever you plan on getting up to."

"Dean..."started Sam

"Drop it Sammy." His brothers voice was hard. Sam nodded tightly, not liking listening to his brother but obeying none the less. As soon as Dean was out of the room and out of earshot Sam turned to Lucy.

"What did you say to him to change his mind?" asked Sam.

"It doesn't matter," said Lucy stroking a hand down Sam's bare chest.

"Yes it does."

"I told him that it was just as dangerous for me to stay here as it was to go out on the road, that they will just come after me again and maybe next time you two won't get to me on time to save me."

Sam knew that, that was not all she had said. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in his brothers tone, but he didn't push it.

"Fine." Sam turned away.

"Sam." Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and let her lips fall on his bare skin. "Come to bed again." She led him over to her bed and lay down pulling him on top of her. There was need in her voice "Make me fly again Sam."

Their lips met.

...

****

That's it for chapter six. Make my day and click the little green button :)

Peace, love and hope to all.


	7. Epilogue

Blank

Chapter Seven: Epilogue

In truth Lucy had told Dean that she would go after the demon's herself, consequences be damned. She pointed out that it would probably kill her to do it alone. That was why Dean finally agreed.

At first he was grumpy about it and made a point of making Sam and Lucy uncomfortable with the whole arrangement, but eventually he got over it and they became almost like a family. Lucy was good at fighting. Not near as good as either of the Winchester brothers, but it turned out that she had an excellent shot and good eyes.

It took nearly two years to track down each and every one of the thirteen Demon's. Sam, Dean and Lucy, did not just exorcise them-they destroyed them completely, eliminating any chances that what happened to Lucy would happen to someone else...at least by those demons. Which is why Lucy never stopped fighting. She eventually graduated her course, and settled down working online most of the time and became a councilor for other girls who had suffered sexual or physical abuse. Despite the seeming normalcy of her life, she kept fighting-though she stopped traveling around with the brothers.

After crazy stuff that happened in the Winchester's lives, after angels and demons and God and all the rest-when Sam finally had the chance to live a normal life he went back to Lucy, because when she needed comfort and strength he was there, and at the end it was comfort and strength that Sam needed and Lucy was there.

The End


End file.
